The Little Merfilly: My Little Mermaid
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based on Disney's The Little Mermaid, Scootaloo is the princess of the merponies yet likes four-legged pony stuff. One night, she saves a mare named Rainbow Dash from drowning and wants to be a sister to her. But when the evil siren Adagio finds out about this merfilly's dream, she turns Scootaloo to a four-legged pony and steals her voice! Cover image by the-epicteer
1. The Merfilly

Once upon a time, in the mysterious sea of Equestria, there lived both sirens and merponies. The merponies were kind and lived in harmony, by the sirens were cruel and mean to one another. The ruler of the kingdom of merponies was Queen Luna and she had a beautiful daughter. Her name was Scootaloo. The young princess was adored by all whom she met, but she had a small secret. She liked pony things. Four legged pony things.

"Come on Applebloom!" Scootaloo cried. Her best friend, a merpony named Applebloom bit her lip. "Hey, did you hear me?" The merfilly asked, looking to her. "Of course ah did Scoots! It's.. Don't ya' think it dangerous to do this?" Asked the filly.

"Look! A… Thing!" Scootaloo whispered, catching something we call a fork. "I can add it to my collection!" Squealed the princess. They were about to go when Scootaloo gasped. "Check it out! What do you suppose that is?" She asked, swimming to a ship. "Wow!" She cried, looking around. Applebloom gasped and raced after her. "No! If your mother finds out-" But Scootaloo was already gone. "Oh!" Applebloom sighed anxiously.

"It's beautiful!" Scootaloo cooed, touching a scooter. "What is it?" Applebloom gaged. The princess glared at her. "It's a… Uh… Hm… Well…"

"Scootaloo…"

"Maybe another dinglehop- Oh that's just silly!"

"Scootaloo?"

"Oh! What about a… Hm,"

"Scootaloo!"

"What Applebloom?" Scootaloo cried. She turned and gasped. A shark was staring right back at her. "Oh…" She whispered.

A few minutes later, they had avoided the shark and Scootaloo had pulled up her scooter. The two merponies went to the surface and saw their friend, Pipsqueak the seagull. "Hi, Pip! Look!" The pegasus one cried, showing her treasure. "Cool!" The bird said. "What's it called? Applebloom asked. "I believe, this is a scoot-a-tron!" Pip cried

"Wow…" The fillies uttered together. "It can do all sorts of tricks right?" Asked the princess. "O think so. Speaking of tricks, weren't you supposed to do some in front of the whole entire kingdom today?" Said the bird. "Oh no! Mother's gonna kill me!" Scootaloo cried. Applebloom motioned that they had to go. "Thanks, Pip!" They dove under the water.

"That's right, swim home princess," Adagio, a siren, growled, watching the friends from a hologram. "Hey, why are you watching the princess?" Sonata asked, looking over her shoulder. "Because she's Queen Luna's child! Why else?" The other snapped. Her sister shrugged. "Right. Go get Aria and you two are going to keep a close eye on this little merpony."

"Scootaloo!" Luna growled. "I'm sorry, alright?" Her daughter huffed. "Oh, why couldn't you have arrived on time?" Sweetie Belle, another merfilly said. This filly was Scootaloo and Applebloom's friend but she could get a tiny bit angry with them at times. She knew how enraged the Queen could get and really didn't want to hear it. "All we were doin' was talking to a seagull!" Applebloom complained, then covered her mouth. "WHAT?!" The Queen bellowed. "Here it comes." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"How dare you?! You've been to the surface! I told you never ever to go up there!" Luna yelled. "I know, but-"

"Silence! If I hear about another trip to the surface, young filly, I-" Scootaloo swam out. "I… Hm, do you think I'm too hard on her?" Luna asked. Sweetie Belle bit her lip. "Maybe a little…" She whispered. "C-could you keep an eye on her?"

"Scootaloo! Applebloom!" Sweetie Belle called, looking around for them. She suddenly saw the flick of an orange tail and knew it was the princess's. "Wait up guys!" She squealed. Scootaloo smiled. "Come on! We gotta show you something!" The unicorn hesitated but swam after them.

The trio emerged in a sea cave and Sweetie Belle gasped. "Look! I've collected all these pony things!" Scootaloo cried. Suddenly she started to sing. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the filly who has everything?" She sighed, swimming around and cradling her little treasures. "Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin around here you'd think, sure, she's got everything!" The filly whispered. "I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty… I've got whosits and whatsits galore! You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty…" She giggled. "But who cares? No big deal… I want more!" The mermare cried, swimming upward.

"I wanna be where the ponies are… I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing! Walking around on those… What do you call them? Oh… Hooves!" She laughed, grabbing her own fins. "Flipping your fins, you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'! Strolling along down a…. What's it called? Street!" The princess sighed. "Up where they walk! Up where they run! Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandrin' free, wish I could be, part of that world!" She whispered. "What would I give, if I could live, out of these waters? What would I pay, if could stay, warm on the sand? Betcha on land… They understand, bet they don't reprimand their daughters! Bright young fillies, sick of swimin', ready to stand!" She cried. She zoomed around her grotto. "And ready to know, what the ponies know. Askin' 'em my questions and gettin' some answers! What's a fire and why does it… What's the word… Burn!" The mermare sang. "When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love? Love to explore that world up… Above? Out of the sea… Wish I could be… Part of that world…." She sighed, landing on the sandy floor.

"That was a lovely song, but-" Sweetie Belle looked up and saw Scootaloo staring up at a looming shadow. "What's that?" She whispered. The two other fillies swam up, leaving their friend behind. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Wow! Wait… Are the stars exploding?!" Scootaloo cried, covering herself. "That pony ship sure doesn't think so…," Applebloom said, pointing and brushing her red, wet mane out of her eyes. The princess gave a squeal and swam up to it. She watched a party go on. "Happy birthday Rainbow Dash!" A pink four-legged pony cried, showering a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane with confetti. "Thanks, girls!" Said the blue one, hugging her five friends close. Scootaloo cocked her head. She watched as the pony flew into the air. The princess looked at her own tiny wings. Perhaps she could fly like that too if she had legs. Rainbow Dash smiled. "This is a special occasion, so it deserves a sonic rainboom, don't you think?" She asked her friends. They nodded. At that moment, Rainbow Dash did a sonic rainboom. "Wow!" Not five, but six voices cried. Scootaloo stared in utter amazement. "That was… Amazing…" She breathed. At that moment, Pipsqueak landed on her shoulder. "Oy! What's going on?" He asked. The princess shushed him. "Isn't she wonderful?" She whispered. "I think he looks kind of scaly," Pip muttered, pointing to a little tortoise named Tank. "No! Her!" Scootaloo giggled, pointing to the pegasus.

"And now! I present my birthday gift to Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie cried. Rainbow Dash gave a small smile. The pink one leaped up to a covering and pulled it with a flourish. The ponies gasped.

"Oh Pinkie, that looks splendid!" Rarity cried

"It's pretty big though," Applejack said.

"Yeah, where are you gonna put it Dash?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"They'll probably want it in the wonderbolt museum one day!" Rainbow said proudly.

"It's so big…" Fluttershy trembled.

They were looking at a huge statue of the birthday mare and Pinkie flashed the others a happy smile. "Try to top that!" She giggled.

"Hey, guys? I-is that a storm up ahead?" Fluttershy whispered, pointing to storm clouds. All the sudden, a bolt of lightning hit the mast and set it aflame. "Everypony off!" Rainbow Dash yelled. The friends did but Rainbow suddenly saw her beloved turtle moving very slowly towards her. "Tank!" She screamed. She grabbed him and threw him to Fluttershy. But Rainbow couldn't get off the ship and it sunk. "Rainbow!" Her friends screamed.

Scootaloo gasped and dove underwater. She searched frantically for her new idol until she indeed found her. A few minutes later, she had pulled the pony to a sandy beach. "I-is she… Dead?" Scootaloo whispered. Pip landed next to her. "It hard to say." He said. The gull lifted. The pony's hoof and put it to his ear. "I can't feel a heartbeat!" He sobbed. "But she's breathing!" Scootaloo squealed. She sighed. "I sure wish I could spend time with her… I wish I could be like a sister to her." The merfilly started to sing. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here, beside you? What would I do to see you, smiling at me!" She sang. "Where would we run? Where would we fly? If I could stay in the bright blue sky! Just you and me, and I could be part of your world!" Suddenly, she heard voices. She scrambled back to the ocean before anypony could see her. "Rainbow!" Her five friends cried, running to the mare. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. "A… Filly, she saved me and she was singing…" She coughed. "Well, that could be anypony!" Rarity sighed, helping her up. The group left. Scootaloo's mare filly friends looked up at her. "Okay, I won't tell your mother if you don't tell her, alright?" Sweetie Belle asked. Applebloom elbowed her. "I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now! Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, part of your world!" The princess sang.

"Oh, I can't stand this! It's just so easy!" Adagio laughed. "The child's a fan of a four-legged pony! And a young naivė princess will be easy to trick…." She whispered.

 **I know what you're wondering. Why Scootaloo? True she doesn't have the best singing voice, but hey, she's improved. And why Sweetie Belle for Sebastien? If any filly, shouldn't she be Ariel? That's one of the main reasons I picked Sweetie Belle as him, she gets to be the lead singer in Kiss The Girl and Under The Sea. Don't worry, I'm gonna change some of the lyrics of that first song. Applebloom…. She's cute. That's all I got to say. Pip… I just knew Pinkie had to be a four-legged pony and how, oh how, could I restrain myself when he was a wee little British accent! All the songs belong to Disney.**


	2. Under The Sea

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom lay on the sandy floor of the grotto. "What should we do? We can't keep it a secret for long!" Sweetie creid. Applebloom flopped on her stomach and propped her head on her hooves. "Ah' don't know. Maybe it'll fade after a bit." She shrugged. Scootaloo sat on a rock and leaned down to trace in the sand with a stick. Sweetie Belle peered down. "What are all those scribbles for?" She asked. The other merfilly glared at her. "They're not scribbles! They're a plan! Pip noticed that Rainbow Dash goes for an afternoon picnic with her friends today, so at that time, Applebloom splashes the water, I come out of it, and you-" Sweetie Belle stopped her. "I'm not doing anything to help that! The pony world, it's a mess! _This_ is your home!" She suddenly started to sing in her beautiful voice.

"The seaweed is always greener, on somepony else's lake. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake!" The merfilly giggled and grabbed two flowers and put on in Scootaloo's mane and the other behind her own ear. They joined hooves and Sweetie Belle showed her friend the sea world. "Just look at the world around you! What more are you looking for?"

They spun in circles as fish surrounded them. "Under the sea! Under the sea!" She sang, putting a hoof around Scootaloo. "Darling, it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!" The filly creid. "Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away! While love we are bringing and we are singing, under the sea!" Then all the sea creatures joined her. "Down here all the fish are happy! As off through the waves they roll!" Twist sang with Sweetie Belle. "The fish on the land ain't happy! They're sad cause' they in the bowl. But the fish in is lucky!" Sweetie Belle sighed. "They're in for a worser fate!" She whispered. "Cause' when the boss gets hungry," She added. "They ended up on somepony's plate!" The creatures called.

"Under the sea! Under the sea!" They sang together. "Nopony to stop us, simply because we're under the sea! Up there, the ponies like to cook, under the sea, we're off the hook!" The white unicorn giggled. "We have no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea!" She cried. "Under the sea! Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here naturally!" Sweetie Belle sang. "Even the jellyfish and other things, they like me, all like to sing!" She swam to a rock and performed. We got the spirit, you got to hear it! Under the sea!" She and Scootaloo hugged. The newt play the carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass. And they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass. The chub play the tub. The fluke is the duke of soul!" Sweetie Belle cried, pointing to each. "The ray, he can play. The lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out. And of course, I sing. The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at. And oh that blowfish,"

"Blow!" The group chorused.

"Under the sea! Under the sea! They have ways to pout, we sing our hearts out, that's music to me! What have they got? A lot of sand. Meanwhile, here we got a huge band! Each little clam here, knows how to jam here, under the sea! Each little slug here, they're cutting rug here, under the sea! Each little snail here, knows how to wail here, that's why it's hotter, under the water!" The merfilly sang. "Yes, we're in luck here, down in the muck here, under the sea!" The creatures finished with Sweetie Belle in the center on a rock. She bowed, but to a non existent audience. Scootaloo and Applebloom had swam off. "Oh, come on!" The girl yelled. "I found you!" A little seahorse cried, swimming up to her. "Oh… Hey, what's up?"

"It's the Queen, she wants to see you." Sweetie Belle gulped.

"H-hey Queen Luna, how are you?" Sweetie squeaked nervously. The Queen walked down. "I've seen something odd in my daughter's dreams lately." She said. The merfilly gulped. "I… Oh! I told her! I truly did tell her she can't idolize that silly pony but di-" Her blurting was interrupted. The Queen suddenly boomed. "Pony?! A regular pony?!" Sweetie Belle giggled nervously. "Maybe…"

"Applebloom, can you just tell me what this is about already?" Scootaloo laughed as her friend pulled her to the grotto. "Al'right, close your eyes." Applebloom whispered. The princess did once they reached the cave, the other merfilly cried out, "Surprise!" Scootaloo fluttered open her eyes and gasped. There was the statue of Rainbow Dash from the ship. "Oh Applebloom! You're amazing!" She squeed, giving her a hug. Then she swam up to the fake idol. "Oh Rainbow Dash! Me? Be your little sis? Well, su-" She suddenly stumbled into a dark figure. "Mother…" She gasped. "Did you really rescue a pony from drowning?" Luna asked. Scootaloo bit her lip. "I had to! She would have died-"

"At least it would be one less to worry about!" Luna yelled. The princess gritted her teeth. "I like her! I want to be just like her!" She cried. "But she's a pony, you're a merfilly!" The Queen growled. Suddenly she started firing her horn at her daughter's artifacts. "No! Stop! Stop it! No, no, no!" The merfilly screamed through tears as her things were destroyed. Finally, the statue was blown to pieces. The girl collapsed to the floor and sobbed. Luna hung her head in shame and left.

Sweetie Belle swam in. "Um… Scootaloo-" She was interrupted. "Just go away." Scootaloo growled. The merfilly was going to say something, but stopped and swam away. At that moment, the two sirens entered. They came to the princess who was still crying. "Poor child," Aria whispered. "Poor, sweet child," Sonata cooed. Scootaloo sniffed and looked up at them. "What a poor little girl with such a big problem…" Aria sighed. "Yeah, I mean that must of hurt. Wish we could help." Sonata shrugged. She was about to swim away when Aria grabbed her. "We can!" She growled. The other siren stopped. "We can?" She asked. Scootaloo suddenly whispered in a shaky voice, "W-who are you?" Aria smiled, very sinisterly. "Don't be afraid, little filly, our leader can help you, make your dreams come true." Sonata continued. "Just imagine it, you and Rainbow Dash, sisters forever." Scootaloo wiped away her tears. "Huh?" She whispered. "Adagio has amazing powers…" Aria said. The princess's eyes wided. "That siren?! No… I can't! Just no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She cried. The sirens started to swim away. "Wow, what a chicken!" Sonata laughed. The filly gave a growl. "What did you say?!" The mares turned. "Well you can't be as perfect for Rainbow as you think if you're such a… Chicken." The princess swam up it rage. "I'm _not_ a chicken!" She yelled. The sirens snickered. "Well-" Aria started to say. "Take me to her." Scootaloo snapped. The mare smirked.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sat outside the grotto. "I didn't mean to!" Sweetie sobbed, brushing away tears. The other nodded. At that moment, Scootaloo swam past them. "W-where ya' goin'?" Applebloom asked. Sweetie Belle noticed the sirens. "And with them?" She whispered. Scootaloo glared down at her. "I'm seeing Adagio." She replied. The other gasped in horror. "What?!" The princess swam away before she could continue. "No! She a monster! Y-you're making a huge mistake!" She screamed. Applebloom looked concerned after the princess. "What should we do?" She gasped. "Help her! What else?!" Sweetie Belle cried, swimming after them with Applebloom following.

Scootaloo swam into the siren's cave. She peeked at Adagio. "Oh, I know you're there! Come in, sweet child." Said the leader. The princess blushed and swam up. "Er… Hello." She whispered. "No time for greetings, my dear! You have a problem. This… Rainbow Dash of yours, you want to be like a little sister to her. Well, I must say, it's not going to happen. Let's face it, she's a pony, you're a half-fish." Adagio sighed. Scootaloo narrowed her eyes. "Then why did they bring me here?!" She cried. "Oh hush! You need to quiet down that strong little voice, songbird. The only way you _might_ be able to get your dream is to become a pony yourself."

"You can do that?" Scootaloo asked. "My dear, sweet child, that's what I live for!" Adagio laughed.


	3. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Scootaloo raised her eyebrows uncertainty. At that moment, Adagio started to sing. "I must immt that in the past I've been a nasty, they weren't kidding when they call me, well, a villain. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, saw the light, and made a switch!" She sang. "True? Yes." She laughed. "And fortunately, I know a little magic. It's a talent that I've alway had possessed! And here, lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed!" She then whispered to her sisters, "Pathetic!"

"Poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need!" Two holograms appeared before her. "This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? Yes, indeed." Adagio sang. Scootaloo tilted her head as she watched. "Those poor unfortunate souls! So sad, so true. They coming flocking to my cauldron crying, "Spells, Adagio, please! And do I help them? Yes, I do!" She sighed. "Now it's happened once or twice, some creature couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake them across the coals!" The mercifully gasped as an ugly brown and shriveled thing grabbed her tail. She pulled away. "Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on a whole, I've been a saint! To those poor unfortunate souls!" Adagio sang.

She then swam to Scootaloo. "Here's the deal, princess, I'll make a potion that will give you three days as a pony. Before the sun sets on the third day, you need Rainbow Dash to kiss you-" Scootaloo gaged. "Ew! That's so mushy!" Adagio rolled her eyes. "On the forehead! If she does kiss you before three days, you're pony forever. If not…." Scootaloo looked up. "What?" She asked. "You're mine, forever." The filly gasped as did Applebloom and Sweetie Belle who were watching from the entrance. "No, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle cried. Adagio glared at her. "Learn to hold your tongue, girl." With that, Aria gagged Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. "So, do we have a deal?" Scootaloo bit her lip. "But I'll never see my mother or my friends again…" She whispered. "Yes, but you'll be with a new sister. Oh and we need to discuss my payment."

"But I do-"

"I'm not asking for much. You'll never even miss it! What I'm asking for is… Your voice." Scootaloo reeled back in shock and touched her throat. "M-my voice?" She gasped. "You got it, dear. No singing, talking, nothing."

"But without my voice, how can I-"

"You have your looks, your coolness and don't underestimate the power of scootering, it's very intriguing." Adagio started to sing again. "The ponies up there don't like a lot of blabber! They think a girl who gossips is a bore!Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word. And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"

"Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation. True awesome mares avoid it when they can. But they like and think upon on a filly who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who get's a sister. Come on you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead! Make your choice!"

Scootaloo gasped as a contract appeared in front of her. "I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day. It won't cost much, just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true. If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!" Adagio then turned to her sisters. "Aria, Sonata, now I've got her, girls, the boss is on a roll! You poor unfortunate soul!" She finished. Scootaloo sighed softly and signed the contract and it vanished at once. The siren then started to mumble and the spell was cast. "Now sing!" Scootaloo's started to sing and her tail vanished and was replaced with two pony legs. She was going to squeal but she grabbed her burning throat because she couldn't breathe underwater anymore. "Swim for your life, my little pony!" Adagio laughed as Sweetie Belle and Applebloom swam her to the surface.

Rainbow Dash sighed softly. "I can't get that voice out of my head." She whispered, thinking about the child she had seen that supposedly had saved her. All she could remember was that voice. Tank suddenly started walking somewhere and Rainbow knew he was determined. "Hey, buddy, where you going?"

Unknowing to her, Scootaloo had come out of the water behind the rocks she was leaning on. "Look at you! Just… Look at you!" Pip cried, landing next to her. The girl awoke and stared in wonder at her legs. "Let's see here, something's different…" Pip whispered, flying around her. "Don't tell me! Your mane! Did you style it? Ah, using that dinglehopper, haven't you?" Scootaloo laughed with no sound and shook her head. "No? Well…. Ah ha! It's… It's…" Scootaloo waved her hoof in front of him. "Sorry, can't put my hoof on it…" Sweetie Belle poked her head out of the water. "Pip! She has legs! It's crazy! Y-you're mad!" She cried to Scootaloo. The filly shrugged. "I'm going to tell your mother and-" Scootaloo shook her head in shock. "Don't shake your head at me! I may be your very best friend but that doesn't mean I won't….. I- FINE! I'll help you okay?" Scootaloo hugged her and Sweetie Belle smiled softly. "You might be on pony legs, but you'll still be my friend." The girl suddenly dove underwater.

"Hey, you alright?" Rainbow suddenly had found her. Scootaloo gaped in surprise when Tank came up then smiled in happiness, patting him on the head. "Hmm, you look familiar… Have we met?" Rainbow asked. Scootaloo nodded quickly. "We have? Wait… You! You're the one I've been searching for! W-what's your name?" Rainbow cried. Scootaloo tried to say but touched her throat in religion. All parts of the deal were real. The mare tilted her head. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" Scootaloo bit her lip. "Oh… You can't be who I thought…" Rainbow sighed. The princess shook her head vigorously. "You okay? What?" The past mermaid sighed softly. "Hey, it's alright, let me take you to my home in Cloudsdale." The filly stood eagerly but fell into Rainbow's arms. "Wow… Come on, you'll be okay squirt." Scootaloo gave one glance at the ocean before being escorted to Cloudsdale. Sweetie Belle poked her head out and winked. The princess winked back and turned to Rainbow. Her idol was here, but she couldn't say anything to her!


	4. The World Above

Scootaloo brushed a bit of her wet mane out of her eyes when it was pulled up and shampooed. "Oh, stop being so dramatic, darling!" Rarity sighed. Scootaloo sputtered as water was dumped on her. The unicorn gave the girl a towel then walked  
out, behind the changing curtain.

Scootaloo peeked out the window to the ocean and waved at Applebloom who was checking on her.

"Poor girl! She probably can't remember anything!" Rarity sighed, taking a small pink dress from the closet in her boutique. "Yes, but certainly is not princess type." A helper, Lyria said. "She can't even  
speak!" Added Bonbon. "But there's something I see in her, something that reminds of Rainbow…." Rarity sighed.

Rainbow Dash and her friends were sitting around the dining table.

"I mean, what's a pony doing in the sea?" Twilight asked.

"And she'd be a filly too." Fluttershy added.

"I'm telling you, she's real! I know a filly saved my life and I'm going to adopt her as my sister, kinda, if her family allows it but we have to be friends." Pinkie smiled. "And we can have a party to celebrate when we find her!"  
She creid. Applejack rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sorry Rainbow, but it doesn't seem like that's gonna' happen." At that moment the door opened and Rarity stepped in. "It took a lot of work but she's ready." A few seconds of silence  
followed. "Come on darling! Don't be shy!" Scootaloo walked awkwardly in, almost tripping over her own hooves. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and a pink bow, looking misreble. "Oh Rarity, what have you done? The kid obviously doesn't  
like to wear dresses!" Rainbow laughed, flying over. She helped Scootaloo out of the gown and the filly gave a thankful grin.

"We've never had a filly visit the castle before, we are very glad to have you." Princess Twilight said. Scootaloo nodded eagerly and looked around at the dishes. "So, where do you come from, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. The  
princess tried to speak but couldn't of course. "Oh! I forgot you couldn't sp-" Fluttershy cut off at a odd sight. Scootaloo was brushing through her mane with a fork, trying to get the pink bow out. Rainbow and Pinkie started laughing.  
"That's funny! I do the same thing!" Pinkie snorted. Rarity dropped her salad fork and looked at it suspiciously. Scootaloo blushed and slowly put the fork down. "I haven't seen you smile like that in weeks Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie  
said. "Maybe our young guest would like a tour of Ponyville tomarow, Rainbow." Twilight coughed. The peguses looked up. "Huh? What?"

"Ponyville, tour, sound familiar?" The princess huffed. Rainbow nodded. "Er, sure, if she wants to. So do you?" She asked, turning to Scootaloo. The girl nodded vigorously.

A few hours later, Scootaloo looked out of her window at Rainbow Dash who was clearing the clouds. Rainbow noticed and waved. The princess gave a shy smile and waved back.

She slipped inside then heard, "Scootaloo? Get over here please!" The filly walked and looked out her back window at the sea. Sweetie Belle had her hooves on her hips. "You have no idea what I had to go through resisting the  
erge to tell your mother! But anyway, when Rainbow takes you out tomorrow you have to make sure that she kisses you on the forehead! I don't want you to belong to that creepy siren even if you're in the ocean with us! An-" Sweetie Belle stopped  
when she saw Scootaloo asleep on the windowsill. "She's hopeless." The filly whispered.

In the ocean, Queen Luna sat, lonley on her throne. Suddenly, a little seahorse swam up. "Any sign of her?" The alicorn creid. "No. Not the princess, Applebloom or Sweetie Belle." The seahorse sighed. "I hate  
to think of those poor girls out alone… And around creatures like that witch of a siren. What have I done?"

Rainbow Dash kicked the last cloud and landed next to Scootaloo who was giving thunderesess audplase. "Ready to fly?" Rainbow asked. The princess nodded slowly. She leapt up and positioned her wings. Rainbow gave a flap and hovered  
over her friend. Scootaloo fluttered her tiny wings and hovered a few inches from the ground. She grinned in triumph but then fell. Her friend landed next to her. "Not the best flier, are you?" Rainbow laughed. The princess tried to hold  
the tears back. She couldn't fly! It had been her dream to soar with Rainbow since the night she saw her but you can't practice flying when you're in the ocean. The other looked down at Scootaloo then suddenly zoomed off in colors.

The princess exhaled and sat down. Why did she think that such an awesome pony like Rainbow would hang around her for long? She suddenly felt a tap at her hoof and she looked up. "Scoot-a-tron…" She whispered without a voice.

Scootaloo flapped her little wings and was having the best time her life! She was flying… Not really but on a scooter, it felt like it. The princess did a flip before landing and stopping. "Sweet moves, kid." Rainbow said,  
ruffling the filly's hair. Scootaloo's heart felt like it was soaring! The one and only Rainbow Dash had just told her she had sweet moves!

"Has she kissed her on the forehead yet?" Applebloom asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Hey, look!" The other merrily said, pointing.

It had started to rain and Rainbow helped Scootaloo on her back. The younger looked both terrified and excited at the same time as she clutched onto Rainbow.

The mare flew up, up, up, through the rain until they broke through the clouds. Scootaloo gave a soundless whoa as they landed on the pink clouds and looked at the bright sun. Rainbow Dash smiled at the girl's awestricken face.

Later, Rainbow rowed a boat in the water. Scootaloo picked up a lily from the shore and showed it to her idol. The peguses put it behind the filly's ear but she quickly took it out and back into the water. Rainbow Dash laughed but Scootaloo  
had remembered her merfilly times and when Sweetie Belle had put one of those flowers in her name and they had sung togther.

"Any kissing yet?" Pip asked, landing next to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom who had sat on a rock just beyond the lake. "No…" Applebloom whispered. Pip smiled. "This needs some music to move it along!"

"Oh! Please, no! Nothing personal but-" Sweetie Belle was interrupted by the horrible squawking of Pip.

The girls in the boat were drawn out of their gazes. "Gosh… That's odd." Rainbow Dash said softly. Scootaloo raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement. She looked behind her at the fillies and seagull.

Applebloom nodded and whispered to Sweetie Belle. "Right." She blocked Pip's mouth. "Sorry, but let's let me work my magic." Sweetie Belle whispered. 


	5. Kiss The Girl

Scootaloo and Rainbow floated in their little boat while Sweetie Belle sat on a rock nearby. "There you see her, sitting there across the way! She don't got a lot to say yet she just can admire! And you don't know why, but you're dieing to try, you  
want to kiss the girl!" She sang.

"On the forehead! Because where else, right?!" Pip yelled. Sweetie Belle elbowed him.

"Did you hear something?" Rainbow asked. Scootaloo gave a nervous smile and shrugged.

"Yes, you like her. Look at her, you know you do! She most certainly just wants you too, but there's one way to ask her! It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl!" The filly sang.

Fish circled around the boat that spun them around.

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la, my oh my! Look like that mare's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!"

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la, ain't it sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad, he gonna miss the girl."

Rainbow bit her lip and said, "You know, I do feel bad I don't know your name. Oh! Let me guess!" Scootaloo raised her eyebrows.

"Is it Lilly Flitter?" The mare laughed, teasing her.

Scootaloo gave a noiseless giggle.

"Hm… Oh! Cuddly… Dreams!" They laughed together at her jokes.

Suddenly, a high and small voice came in Rainbow's ear. "Her name's Scootaloo!"

"Is it… Scootaloo?"

The filly nodded with excitement.

"Cool name, kid." Rainbow said, giving her a wink.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Girl, you better do it soon, no time will be better! She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl…" Sweetie Belle sang, smiling at her way to give the name.

"Sha la la la la la! Don't be scared! You got the mood prepared! Go on and kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la! Don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how, you want to kiss the girl. Sha la la la la la! Float along  
And listen to the song, the song say,"

"Kiss the girl!" The water animals yelled in unison.

"Sha la la la la! The music plays! Do what the music says, you gotta kiss the girl!" They sang togther.

"You've got to kiss the girl. You wanna kiss the girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl!" Sweetie Belle finished.

Rainbow leaned forward and Scootaloo bent down, waiting for it when the boat tipped over!

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom gasped as they saw glowing siren eyes glare up at them.

"Good job, girls." Adagio growled, watching from her orb as Rainbow Dash helped Scootaloo out of the water. "That little brat! That was way too close! She's very good at that sisterly bonding thing! Well, it's time to put  
matters into my own hooves!" She cried, then picked up a necklace with a golden shell which had Scootaloo's voice in it. "I will have Queen Luna's daughter and I will watch her rot!" She laughed, throwing items in her cauldron and transforming  
into a young filly.

Rainbow Dash was sitting with Twilight, thinking and watching Scootaloo play with Tank and splashing in the water. The alicorn coughed. "I gotta say, if you want to have a sister, we'd all want you to have a girl that real, not a dream."  
She whispered, nodding to Scootaloo. Rainbow was about to get her when she heard a both familiar and lovely voice and was placed under a spell.

Scootaloo was sleeping peacefully when she was awoken by a awful cawing. She bolted awake in surprise. "Get up, girl! We won! I heard the news!" Pip creid, flapping around. The princess narrowed her eyes and went to the window.

"What is he talking about?" Sweetie Belle asked, popping out of the water.

"Didn't you hear?! Rainbow Dash decided to make a filly a sister to her! She can ask her parents, of course, but there's going to be a party! The pink pony's throwing it and it's going to be great!" Pip said.

Scootaloo grinned, it was as bright as the sun. She skipped out if her room then ran to the throne room, for she had been living in Twilight's castle. Then she stopped in her tracks when she saw Rainbow standing with another young filly.  
She was light purple with a light pink and white mane. Her friends were there too.

"Wow… Your fake sister does really exist!" Applejack gasped.

Twilight elbowed her and said, "Sorry we ever doubted you."

"Yeah…" Rarity whispered.

"Sorry…" Fluttershy muttered.

They all thought somthing was up.

"You all should be sorry." Rainbow said in a monotone voice.

"We wish for that party to be as soon as possible, Pinkie Pie." She said.

Pinkie nodded. "Sure thing, Dashie! But I need sometime to make the best party ever-"

"It will be this afternoon." Rainbow growled. The girl who called herself Diamond Tiara glanced at Scootaloo who had tears in her eyes and smiled smugly. The filly bit her lip and silently cried as she ran away.


	6. Finale

Scootaloo silently fought back tears all alone on the dock. Her friends hugged her for comfort but nothing could help a broken heart! She wished so hard Rainbow Dash to be her sister and for once, it seemed possible. But then, Diamond Tiara  
came along and Rainbow seemed to love her instead. The party to give celebration of their sisterhood was off already without her.

Pip flew around the clouds, right above the party boat. Then there was a song and a lovely voice to make it. "Scootaloo?! She got her voice back?! And is on the boat?! This I gotta see!" Pip cried, flying down. He found the voice  
in the dressing room but saw the wrong pony.

Diamond Tiara was putting on a pink and frilly dress and singing but with Scootaloo's voice. "What a lovely little sister I'll make, dear I'll look divine!" She then turned to the mirror and danced in front of it. "Soon I'll have  
that little merfilly and the ocean will be mine!" She started laughing then Pip saw her real self, Adagio in the mirror.

"Oh no! I gotta… She gonna…" He flew off.

"Scootaloo! Scootaloo!" Pip yelled, landing next to the girl. She looked at him. "I was flying and… Well of course I was, but I saw that sea witch! But not her! Diamond Tiara! She was singing with your voice!" He cried.  
Sweetie Belle looked at him with shock. "Are you positive?!" She gasped.

"Oh no! What are we to do?!" Applebloom cried.

Scootaloo remembered Adagio's words… It was the third day! She was already on her scooter and ready to ride. "Ah'll swim to the boat, try to stop it for a few seconds!" Sweetie nodded. "I'll go get Queen Luna!" She was  
about to go under when Pip stopped her.

"What do I do?!"

"Um… Oh! Stall the party!" The girl cried, then dove in the water.

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara walked up to Rainbow and kicked Tank away when he tried to stop her. "Right… Um, well, Rainbow almost died a few days ago but was rescued by what she said was a young girl. We didn't belive her, but she  
proved us wrong and today we-" Pinkie stopped when many birds, lead by Pip charged at Diamond Tiara. "Yes! Go birds!" Pinkie yelled. Rainbow glared at her. "Go on." She growled, under the spell.

Scootaloo zoomed on her scooter. Almost there…, she thought.

Suddenly, Diamond Tiara was attacked by the birds! She screeched. Under the water, behind the boat, Applebloom had tied a piece of seaweed to the propeller of the boat. "Pull!" She yelled to the creatures who had sang with her, Sweetie  
Belle, and Scootaloo for years. They did and the ship lurched forward, being stopped. With that lurch and the struggle with the birds, the necklace containing Scootaloo's voice broke of and shattered.

Scootaloo kicked herself from her scooter and grabbed onto the ship railing. She used her tiny wings and beat them furiously. They managed to somersault her on.

The filly rose just as her voice was returned. She sang a note and the spell on Rainbow Dash was broken.

"Scoots?" She whispered, rubbing her head.

"Rainbow." Scootaloo sighed with relief.

"I-it was you! Oh, how could I be so blind?!" Rainbow creid.

"No! Get away from her!" Adagio screeched.

The sisters hugged. "Rainbow, I wanted to tell you, I really did!" Scootaloo whispered.

"NO!" The siren yelled.

Rainbow was about to kiss her forehead when the sun set. Scootaloo grabbed her chest in surprise and found herself a mermaid again. Adagio had turned to her true form as well and grabbed the princess, covering her mouth. "You're too  
late! You fools are all too late!" The siren laughed, going to the edge of the boat. "So long, sister!" She cackled at Rainbow and dove into the ocean with Scootaloo. "Scootaloo!" Rainbow yelled.

Adagio looked at the young merfilly and laughed. "Poor little princess!" She laughed, hugging the merfilly close and Scootaloo glared at her, not being able to do anything. "It's not you I'm after though-" She was interrupted.

"Adajio!" Luna bellowed.

She, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom swam up.

"Oh, Luna, dear, how are you? I see you brought your fan girls, good for them." Adagio laughed. Scootaloo finally thrashed out of the siren's grip and saw to her mother. "Don't mock my friends like that!" She yelled.

"Shut it, girly!" The siren growled. Scootaloo gasped as Sonata and Aria grabbed her from behind.

"Release my daughter!" The Queen shouted.

"Not a chance! This little princess happened to sign a contract, she belongs to me!" The siren laughed.

"What?!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom squeaked together.

"Didn't anypony read the fine print?! Nopony? Come on girls, I explained it in a song so even if you were held up and gagged, which, oh yeah, you two brats were, you'd still get there!" Adagio groaned.

Sweetie Belle tried to speak, but realized, she had a point.

"Now, now, Luna, shall we strike a deal? As you know, the Queen of the sea's daughter is a precious and delicate thing and-"

"Don't ever call me delicate!" Scootaloo's mouth was covered.

"I think I know that you know what I want, so, do we have a deal?"

Luna saw the scroll and sighed softly.

"NO!" The three merfillies yelled in unison. But she signed it and fell into a shriveled up brown thing. "Your highness!" Sweetie Belle whispered, swimming up to her. Adagio laughed and grabbed Luma's crown and trident.  
"At last!" She cackled.

Scootaloo finally wriggled out and tried to tackle Adagio. "You monster!" She cried.

The siren flung her off and she trembled in fear as the trident glowed and was pointed to her. "Don't mess with me, you little brat! Contract or not-" Adagio was interrupted when a rock hit her. She turned to Rainbow Dash, who held  
her breath under the water. "You little troll!" The siren growled. "Get her!" She demanded her sister.

"Rainbow, look out!" Scootaloo cried as Sonata and Aria swam to capture her.

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle squeaked to Applebloom when Rainbow was held back and thrashing for air. The two each tugged and pulled, slapping their tails too.

Adagio laughed at the struggling girls and aimed the trident at Rainbow and her friends. "Say goodbye to your sister!" She cackled to Scootaloo. "No!" The princess yelled, pushing the trident up and hitting Aria and Sonata.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sisters!" Adagio cried, then glared up at the merfillies swimming Rainbow to the surface.

Scootaloo pushed Rainbow on the rowboat she had came on.

"Rainbow, you gotta get out of here!" The princess gasped.

"I'm not leaving you!" Rainbow yelled over the sea storm.

Suddenly, a huge Adagio appeared before them.

"You poor, little fool! The ocean is at my command!" She boomed. A storm raged on and a whirlpool surface. Scootaloo cried out as she was sucked in. Rainbow tried to grab her hoof, but couldn't. She leapt onto another ship that  
was dragged from the bottom of the sea. She aimed.

Scootaloo was dragged to the middle of the whirlpool and Adajio pointed the trident at her, about to finish the child off. "So much for sisters!" She laughed. Then Rainbow impelled her with a ship. She screamed in horror  
and lightning fell across the sky.

The trident went back to Luna and the sea finally returned to normal.

Rainbow had just awoken on the beach after falling while Scootaloo watched from her rock, sad.

"She really does love her, doesn't she?" Luna whispered.

"Yes, she sure does…" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Then I'm going to miss her so much…" The Queen whispered, using her trident.

Scootaloo turned and saw the water around her glow. She gasped in amazement as her tail turned to pony legs. She ran to Rainbow and they hugged.

Later, at their celebration party, the two ran to the side of the boat. Scootaloo waved goodbye to her best friends who Luna helped by raising the water around them so they could group hug. "Best friends forever and always…"  
Scootaloo sighed, trying to hold back her tears. Then, her mother rose and they hugged as well. "I love you, mother!" She cried. The Queen returned and Scootaloo ran to Rainbow and they waved goodbye to the creatures of the sea.

"Now we can walk, now we can run, now we can stay all day in the sun!" They all sang.

"Just you and me!" Rainbow added, winking at Scootaloo.

"And I will be!" Scootaloo harmonized.

"Part of your…. World!" They all finished together.


End file.
